<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Load Off by DevilOfWire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899645">Take a Load Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire'>DevilOfWire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Feminization, First Times, Humor, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, wayyy too much cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> <strike> 8. Menophilia | Casting couch </strike> | Bukkake </em>
</p>
<p>Being the alpha of a ragtag group of young adults is a lot of hard work, so in an effort to be useful, Stiles offers to help Derek take a load off.
</p>
<p>Well, that’s the altruistic excuse for what he’s going to do, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Load Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO <em>NOT</em> READ.</strong>
</p>
<p>Welp, here’s another A/B/O PWP Sterek fic I guess hehe! What can I say, I like cum of all kinds and in completely unnecessary amounts!
</p>
<p>And if you do too, then please enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look stressed.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Stiles.”</p>
<p>“See? That’s exactly what I mean!”</p>
<p>Derek sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I’m not stressed. It’s just been a long day.”</p>
<p>“A long year, I think you mean.”</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever,” he shrugs, slumping his shoulders that now pretty much permanently ache.</p>
<p>Stiles swings his legs to straddle Derek’s bed, already quite pleased that Derek’s taking a moment to rest at all, as he advised. Seriously, he might be the alpha of the pack now, but that didn’t mean he had to work himself literally to death. Only figuratively.</p>
<p>Derek furrows his brows, but doesn’t have the energy to question as Stiles takes to sitting directly behind him on his own bed.</p>
<p>Not even as thin, pale arms come to wrap around his bulky waist, warm, minty breath falling on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to <em> give you a hand?” </em></p>
<p>Derek finally turns, his face only seeming concerned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Stiles breathes, body giving out so he falls all over Derek’s muscular form. “I mean I’m gonna help you <em> relieve some stress! </em> Do you get it now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Derek!” It was Stiles’ turn to do the nose pinching thing, now. “God, you’re hopeless, you know that? Haven’t you had sex before? Like, many times?”</p>
<p>“Only a couple. And it’s been a year or two... or three.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Stiles whistles. “I really would’ve figured you’d always be a ladykiller, no matter what! But I guess that makes sense, all you ever do nowadays is just yell at everyone... Just kidding!”</p>
<p>Stiles tightens his hold around Derek, almost purring as he presses himself against his cheek. “You’re doing a great job,” he presses his lips against his ear, <em> “Alpha.” </em></p>
<p>And with that lone word, said in that specific way, Derek gets it.</p>
<p>Or rather, his alpha does.</p>
<p>“You’re in heat, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Stiles giggles, mostly to himself, raising his ass into the air and arching at the waist as he smiles. “You bet’cha! Hahaha, I’ve ‘accidentally’ been forgetting to take my suppressants all week, and only now you realize?”</p>
<p>Derek frowns, but finds himself scenting the air earnestly, the wolf in him hungry, and not for blood, this time. “No. I have been realizing it, you smelling different, I just didn’t put it together.”</p>
<p>“What’d you think it was, huh, dummy? Some kinda perfume? Ah ah, I don’t think so! After all, what kind of perfume smells like,” he leans in close again, enjoying the blush growing on Derek’s stubbled cheeks, <em> “wet, slick cum, </em> huh?”</p>
<p>“Stiles-”</p>
<p>“Hm? Am I getting you all hot and bothered, whispering shit into your ear?” he snickers, looking down to find a more-than-impressive tent in Derek’s jeans, only growing impossibly larger the more he stares down at it, making him wiggle his hips in arousal.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do this,” Derek huffs, beginning to push Stiles away.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Stiles gasps.</p>
<p>“You’re only doing this because of your heat.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head fervently. “You like me, don’t you, Derek? Because I can tell you, Alpha, heat or not, I certainly always have.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! I’ve been wanting to fuck you for nearly a year now,” he giggles, pressing his head into the crook of Derek’s neck. “I just never got the chance, or the opportunity. But now that you’re the alpha and have things all put together—as best you can with our packmates, anyway—I figure sooner’s better than later. So what do ya say? Wanna make me your mate?”</p>
<p>Derek pauses, thinking. “Well, I will admit, out of everyone here, you are the ideal candidate. And although sometimes I think you’re overbearing or annoying or way too curious for your own good-”</p>
<p>“Just say the compliment already.”</p>
<p>“You’re cute.”</p>
<p>Stiles blushes, “Oh, thanks-”</p>
<p>“But I’m still not sure. Maybe we should wait to... do this. Talk things over first-”</p>
<p>“But we already know each other so well,” Stiles whines. “We’ve known each other for practically forever! And we’ve been a pack basically living on top of each other for months! You wanna know my dreams and future goals? Well, alright, because I’ll tell ya, Derek, I’ll let you fuck me and fill me up with as many pups as you want. That’s my vision of the future.”</p>
<p>“You... you’re not being serious-”</p>
<p>“Oh, you think I’m not?” Stiles teases.</p>
<p>Derek turns at the sound of the bed creaking, and the image before him is downright irresistible, eyes going wide and wolf within him salivating at the sight.</p>
<p>Because there lies a fertile omega, spreading his legs as far as physically possible, slick cum dripping down his cunt as he kicks off the remainders of his boxer-briefs.</p>
<p>Looking up to Derek with a knowing grin in the afternoon light, reaching down to pull his shirt up and expose his thin waist, small breasts with hard, rosy nipples.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Fill me with your cum, Alpha. Fuck me full of your cock and breed me with your pups until I pop.” </em>
</p>
<p>That does it.</p>
<p>Stiles finds himself pinned beneath seemingly endless strength and heat, a solid body of muscles and power that certainly doesn’t let him down.</p>
<p>His alpha—more like a super-alpha, with him also being the leader of a damn werewolf pack and all—gives him exactly what he wanted, and then some.</p>
<p>The temptation of a delicious-smelling, warmly inviting omega was simply too much for him and his higher thinking, reducing him to a simpler creature. He bears down on the omega whore rightfully underneath him and his entire body covering him, letting his hands roam freely from hair to shoulder to curvy hip.</p>
<p>Stiles is obviously delighted at this change of pace, not only for his omega rapidly descending into the euphoric delirium of heat, but for his better-intentioned, human side, as well. Because not only did this mean that they would both get the temporary bliss of “making love”, but it meant Derek got a break from worrying about deadly threats to their contentious werewolf pack, that he would no longer have to shoulder the burden alone.</p>
<p>And, of course, that, potentially, they could begin their own line of monstrous werewolves, through blood. That they could raise as many children together as they wished.</p>
<p>But that was far in the future, and right now, all he wants is to get fucked and filled with warm cum.</p>
<p>Derek’s hands cover him so wonderfully, huge and thick and rough fingers and palms pressing against his skin, driving lower as Stiles moans to encourage him further. Soon, they reach to his thighs, roaming around them until they hook onto the inside, running through the slick wetness that already coats his legs.</p>
<p>But this isn’t all about Stiles.</p>
<p>This is about Derek, relieving some good old stress.</p>
<p>So Stiles reaches down just as his alpha is, having to manoeuvre around thick muscle and his own skin—the warmth of their combined bodies immense—to undo Derek’s jeans as quickly as humanly possible.</p>
<p>He can feel his mind slipping with heat, growing more and more desperate and far from humanity, until he’s fumbling just to get Derek’s pants out of the way and his cock free.</p>
<p>But he does it, a massive sense of accomplishment filling him, until Derek’s fingers hit him right where he’s most sensitive.</p>
<p>His dripping, creamy pussy, of course.</p>
<p>Those glorious fingers stroke through his wet cunt, playing with his cocklet and then back down to his hole, trying a few fingers in, but immediately teasing them right back out.</p>
<p>Stiles wants more, to stop being toyed with. “Pl-please, D-Derek,” he whines, finding that his head is really getting foggy now. Who knows what he might say anymore. “F-fuck me, just fuck me, please!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you could be such a slut, Stiles,” Derek laughs darkly. “You should’ve done this sooner...”</p>
<p>“Mm, yeah, I kn-know,” Stiles smiles back, before throwing his head right against the pillow as Derek curls a finger deep inside of him, stroking his cock from the inside in a way that makes him feel heaven.</p>
<p>And then Derek is suddenly moving away, and Stiles isn’t sure why.</p>
<p>But before he can really complain, his world explodes in pleasure once more.</p>
<p>But a different kind. A much wetter, mouthier kind.</p>
<p>Because Derek is eating him out.</p>
<p>Apparently finding his pussy just too delicious, literally, to not lap right up, he decided he just had to try the delicious cream covering his thighs. And sure enough, it is like ambrosia on his wolfish tongue, driving him forward to press his mouth between Stiles’ folds, fucking his tongue deep into his squirting cunt to immediately drink up everything he has to give.</p>
<p>Stiles’ eyes refocus to see a massive, hard, swinging cock before his face. And barely recalling his original mission, he decides to try out all his lessons on various fruits and take that cock within his mouth, swirling his own tongue around its exposed head, pumping the rest of his veiny shaft with his comparatively tiny hand.</p>
<p>He tries his best, really does, but finds he’s just a mess of moans and whines, shifting his thighs to squeeze down on Derek’s head that now is alternating between lapping at his cunt and bobbing up and down on his tiny cock, driving him absolutely mad with want.</p>
<p>But what he doesn’t know is that that’s exactly what Derek loves most: having Stiles unable to talk. And having him so out of control purely from his tongue and hands. That was nice too.</p>
<p>Derek does have a nice amount of thick pre-cum for Stiles to swallow, too, a nice bonus to being able to suck such a nice, thick cock. And relieving stress, yada yada.</p>
<p>In fact, he has so much seed that it soon begins to overwhelm Stiles, filling his mouth and, in combination with his huge girth, making it quite difficult to breathe.</p>
<p>But as his heat really begins to sink its teeth in and cloud his mind, it heightens his instincts. He just swallows his cum down, sucks even harder, all while he’s on the verge of orgasm as Derek keeps licking his pussy just so well.</p>
<p>And inevitably, Stiles does cum, creamy slick spurting from his cunt like a dam as he just cums and cums and cums all over Derek’s tongue, to be lapped up like a dog.</p>
<p>When he eventually comes down from that white-hot high, Stiles works to return the favour, re-inserting Derek’s thick cock between his lips and taking him deeper than ever before, all the way to the growing ball of his knot as he moans around his cock, twisting both of his hands around the knot he can’t quite get in.</p>
<p>Derek takes the opportunity to be extremely selfish, using Stiles’ mouth as a fleshlight as he simply thrusts in and out of his warm hole, like a wild beast as he skullfucks him once, twice, and then finally unleashes his pent-up load deep in his throat, just as Stiles wanted.</p>
<p>That immense load ends up being way too much, though. More than he ever could have imagined, and he imagined a lot, as it fills up his mouth, activating his gag reflex as he pulls back from Derek’s cock. He sputters for air, only to have his entire face covered in thick sperm, subsequent shots landing on his neck, chest, just everywhere, until it seems there’s more of him covered in jizz than not.</p>
<p>Stiles gasps, and although there’s a small part of him that feels ashamed to be this filthy, the omega in him, the slut, thoroughly, <em> thoroughly, </em> enjoys it.</p>
<p>He feels Derek moving, but before Stiles can see what’s going on, he feels it.</p>
<p>That wonderful, enormous, still-erect cock slides right into his warm pussy, bit by bit, filling him utterly to the brim with mind-melting pleasure and joy, the omega in him practically shrieking with satisfaction as its life duty is fulfilled.</p>
<p>Pinning his legs against his ass and raising his hips up, Derek fucks him hard from below, leaning the rest of his body forward so he can lock Stiles into a desperate kiss filled with moans of ecstasy.</p>
<p>His hands drift downward as Stiles’ cling desperately to his back, latching onto the nipples of his perky tits, twisting and pulling as ruthlessly as he thrusts into his wet cunt leaking with slick.</p>
<p>Having not knotted Stiles’ mouth—unfortunately out of fear he might pass out—it’s still swollen and throbbing at the hilt of his cock, Derek’s alpha senses just begging to thrust it inside of the moaning omega wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p>But he wants to have a little more fun than that, so he grits his teeth, keeping his thrusts relatively controlled so his knot doesn’t slip right into his soaking wet pussy, despite what it seems Stiles’ body so desperately wants, as well.</p>
<p>With his nipples being pulled and pussy absolutely ravaged, Stiles explodes in pleasure and cums yet again. Derek keeps thrusting, and through tears of torturous, overwhelming joy, Stiles begs, “Knot me, p-please, Alpha, D-Derek, shove your knot i-inside of me!”</p>
<p>Derek only growls at him, panting into his mouth as the exertion is starting to wear on him.</p>
<p>“Come on, d-don’t you wanna make me yours? F-fuck me full of your knot and knock me up, c-come on,” Stiles cries, squeezing his arms, legs, entire body around Derek who just pounds him into the mattress even harder, driving the air from his lungs and rendering him unable to speak anymore.</p>
<p>Derek might be a werewolf, but is still human. So, despite his immense effort, his already impressive stamina eventually wavers.</p>
<p>He shifts his mouth to Stiles’ neck, wrapping his hands around his slight chest as he gives him his last few, hard thrusts, fully from tip to knot, and then on the final one, lets his knot sink in, too. And his teeth, marking Stiles’ throat, making him his.</p>
<p>It’s like something unlocks in Stiles, something even deeper than his cunt filled as that knot rends him fully open, feeling almost as though it pushes on his hips, it’s so massive.</p>
<p>Euphoria blinds every sense, until it’s all just pleasure in an orgasm that trumps every single one he’s ever had, combined. He doesn’t even realize how hard he’s cumming until he finally regains some sanity, and then he feels just how much Derek is ejaculating inside of him, enough to fill drinking glasses full of just semen, but all buried inside of his pussy, the knot locking it all inside.</p>
<p>Stiles cums again, although he isn’t sure how. Something biological, he guesses, before he forgets how to think again. That knot pressing on him in all the right ways, making him blow his own, relatively pathetic load all over his breasts, where Derek’s still holding him up.</p>
<p>Just when Stiles thinks Derek might stop cumming, another powerful jet fills him inside, until he swears he can shift his hips and feel all that liquid moving inside of his womb.</p>
<p>Damn, he really was going to be pregnant, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>They stay like that for entire minutes, a dozen, two dozen, who knows. But eventually, finally, after countless orgasms from Stiles and endless cum from his alpha, Derek’s knot goes down slightly, his shots growing weaker until they stop entirely.</p>
<p>Derek pops his knot from out of Stiles’ cunt, and it’s simply amazing to watch, the flood of pure white semen that instantly spurts from his wrecked hole around the rest of his cock still inside him.</p>
<p>The creamy stuff coats his thighs, running down his ass and between their laps to utterly ruin the bed. Oh well.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Stiles laughs at the ridiculousness of the spectacle, and everything that had just happened, as well. “You <em> really </em> were worked up, huh?” he giggles.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Stiles.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” his omega, his <em> mate, </em> now, says, tying his arms around Derek’s head and pulling him down to his level, “you still have some more kinks to work out? That’s okay, Der, I’m here <em> all </em> night.”</p>
<p>Derek really would like to say no to him, that he has to get back to leading, watching out for threats, important things.</p>
<p>But then those thighs press together just right, pussy squeezing around his cock which is somehow <em> still </em> hard, as a mischievous smile blooms on Stiles’ face in the dying sunset.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(<a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1314393671064850432">Full size image</a>)</p>
<p>And how can he say no to that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Check me out for updates and art and stuff! &lt;3
</em>
</p><ul>
  <em>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW">NSFW Twitter</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire">SFW Twitter</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/">SFW Tumblr</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
</em>
</ul>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Thanks for reading!! I hope the gratuity was nice and not too too much lol. This was fun as always, nevertheless! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>